Escape
by Max248
Summary: A group of Aperture Employees try to escape GLaDOS' Neurotoxin attack.


Steve McDonald walked through the hallway, escorting Henry Douglas. Steve wore a navy uniform and had a GLOCK strapped to his build. Henry was one of the top scientists who were inventing a new, AI Supercomputer with the personality of the old CEO's Assistant, which Steve thought was simply creepy.

"We're calling her GLaDOS: Genetic Life-form and Disc Operating System." Henry said, after finishing a long rant on this amazing challenge being better than the Man on the Moon mission.

"How much money are you blowing on this machine?"

"We're not blowing it! She's a genius! She's recreating the Schroeder's Cat Experiment as we speak."

"It! It's a genius; it's recreating the cat experiment! It's not alive!" Steve said, and Henry's face went red.

They came out into the main chamber. GLaDOS was in the centre of the room, laughing.

"GLaDOS! Why are you laughing?" Henry said, looking around confusingly.

"Oh, Henry. You are in time for the…. Festivities."

One of the Scientists ran up to Henry and grabbed him, before collapsing, gasping desperately.

"The Neurotoxin! GLaDOS is trying to kill everyone! Let's go, let's go! Run!" He yelled.

He turned to leave but the doors slammed shut. One of the scientists ran up to a console and tapped at it desperately.

"Doug!" Henry said. "You were right; we have to get out of here!"

One of the doors opened, and Doug, Henry, Steve and four other scientists sprinted out. They stayed low and ran along the hallways, before kicking open a door and going into the brake room. Three Turrets stood on the tables, and Doug's eyes went ride.

"I can't die! I said I can't!" He screamed, before dodging a bullet and sprinting off.

"Doug!" Henry yelled.

He tried to follow him, but Steve grabbed him.

"He's dead already, leave him!" Steve yelled.

"But he's alive as well. Just like Schroeder's Cat." He said, before jumping across the room, grabbing a plate and throwing it, smashing into the turrets, who knocked each other over.

"We have to disable her!" One of the Scientists said.

Steve looked at the roof, where more poisonous gas spewed from the vents.

"We have to go, it isn't' safe!" Steve yelled.

They ducked into another hallway, where a man was wedged in between the door.

"Help me!" He cried.

One of the Scientists fell to his knees and began coughing.

"The gas is spreading to the hallways!" Steve yelled.

Henry pressed the button to open the door, but the door began opening and closing repeatedly. The Man screamed as he was smashed against the door again and again, and in seconds he died.

One of the Scientists kicked open another door, and they followed him through a balcony. An explosion ripped through the railway, and one of the scientists fell, frantically grabbing at air.

Henry gasped. "I… I know where we are! The Control Room is close: we need to shut down GLaDOS!"

"But the Exit Elevator is so close!" One of the scientists, Sean said. "I'm getting out of here!"

Three of the Scientists turned and sprinted off to the Exit, but within seconds they fell in the gas, and coughed frantically.

The remaining men went to the Control Room: Henry, Steve and another Scientist, Craig.

They ran into a room with a huge mechanical door, that was trying to close but a human corpse was wedged in the gears.

Henry led the way inside, and started typing on a console.

"The Human Vault Security is disabled. Area 7 is out of her control. So is Area 1…"

Steve and Craig looked up at the door, and ran outside, to a hallway.

"The doors going to go down any second, Henry!" Steve yelled. "This hallway will get us to the gas!"

Henry continued typing until the human corpse's spine snapped, and the doors fell closed. Henry turned and slid, and he nearly made it out. He smiled as he appeared out the other end but the door closed first: It closed on his head and crushed it.

"Goddammit!" Steve yelled, before running along the hallway. He saw the elevator, which started going upwards. Steve jumped into it, but Craig slipped. Steve wrapped his legs around one of the handles and grabbed Craig's wrist, before yanking him upwards with all his strength. They went upwards and Craig gasped.

"We… made it."

"Let's just see if this elevator holds." Steve said, as they rose to the surface.


End file.
